Life with the Salvatores
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: A Sequel to The Runaways. Picks up years after the events of The Runaways. Damon and Bonnie are happily married and are living a content and peaceful life, with their daughter 18 year old Autumn. But, soon a threat arrives. A threat that was to cause destruction to the Salvatore family. Now they must band together to defeat this threat.


Damon and Bonnie sat as proud and eager parents at their daughter's graduation ceremony from the high school that she had attended. Autumn Sheila Bennett-Salvatore had been attending this special school, ever since she started the school in kindergarten. And this special school was located in California, a ten to fifteen minute drive away from the house that Damon and Bonnie had moved in years ago, since they fled from Virginia together on a cross country trip. Falling in love, which resulted in the birth of Autumn and then the two of them getting married a couple of months after their child was born.

This school for the gifted was made for supernaturals. Such as witches, vampires, and werewolves. Along with some other variety of supernaturals and had been a place where supernaturals could go and be comfortable with their peers and classmates. Without having to worry about exposing themselves to humans, who were unaware of the supernatural world existing. And where they wouldn't have to go through extra lengths to hide themselves with human classmates.

This school for the gifted, was a large building. Whose location was only known to the kids and teens who attended the school, the kids and teens parents, and the teachers,staff that went to the school. The students there had been broken up by age groups and by what grade that they were in. One floor was for the kindergarten students and first grade students. A few floors about that was for the students from 2nd to 5th grade. And a few more above that was from 6th to 8th grade, and above that more floors were for the 9th to 12th grade high schoolers. The more higher that students would move up in their grade classes, the higher in the building that they would go.

Besides being a school for the supernaturals, this special school almost ran like any other normal school that was for human students. Their students were taught everything and all of the common things that human students were taught. And learned all of the most common subjects that the human kids were taught. Added to that, there were also classes that the human schools did not teach. Classes that focused on being a witch, vampire, or werewolf and how for the students to best deal with and control these special abilities. As well as how they could hone in on and strengthen their supernatural skills. There were classes that focused on magic and spells for witches, or ones that focused on feeding and how to control bloodlust for vampires. And ones that focused on the skills of being a werewolf. Just to name a few for example.

This school for the gifted was well structured and was ran with efficiently, by the the descendants of the family who had founded this school. And it would rival the best rated human schools, as far as the learning and successful rate of their students went. Which was why Damon and Bonnie had decided to enter Autum into the school when they learned about it.

Other than the school however, the couple had let their child get plenty of exposure to the normal human world. Even though their child had to hide from the human world that she was a super natural, just like Bonnie as a witch and Damon as a vampire did, they didn't want to kept Autumn to sheltered from the human world. And wanted her to get out and enjoy anything and everything that the human world had to offer.

Together, Damon and Bonnie had become the best type of parents that most people would wish to have. They were very loving and caring parents to their daughter. Providing her with everything that she needed and there was never a day where Autumn had to worry about going without important things or worry about getting neglected. The couple that had been now married over a decade, had been dedicated to raising their child. Watching over and and protecting her. And Damon was for sure the more protective parent over her, while Bonnie took a little softer and motherly approach. The combination worked perfectly together in raising their child.

They provided everything that Autumn needed and gave her a lot of what she wanted. While at the same time not going too far as to spoil her and sometimes saying no throughout her childhood if she asked for something. And taught her that somethings in life she would have to earn and work hard for. And that not everything came easily. They taught her the most valuable human lessons in life and at the same time Autumn grew up learning how to be both a witch and a vampire and for her to embrace the supernatural force that she was. And to be proud of what she was and to learn all that she could about her special skills and abilities without being too reckless with her powers and her strengths. She learned all of the important keys to being a vampire from her Dad and everything that she needed to know about being a witch from her Mom.

And because of this Autumn did indeed embrace being a hybrid of a vampire/witch. And was enthralled with it, especially knowing that she was the only such hybrid of her kind. Or learning that she was very rare to the supernatural world. There had been hundreds of thousands of witches, hundreds of thousands of vampires that had worked the face of the earth, through the history of the planet. Yet, in the many thousands of years since human life had been around, since supernatural life had been around, there were hardly any cases of known vampire/witch hybrids.

And her parents let her know how special she was because of this. Because of it and the way that she had been raised by loving and caring parents

, Autumn had a very close child-parent relationship with both of her parents throughout her childhood and into her teen years.

And now these parents sat outside, on a beautiful California, sunny day, in the crowd with other parents of the senior class who were waiting for the children also to graduate. Autumn Bennett-Salvatore, was not only a gifted supernatural, but a very smart individual. Being very book smart and graduating near the top of her class GPA wise.

The couple sat together and waited for their daughter to be called up to accept her diploma.

Damon spoke. "Will you look at that, our princess is about to graduate from high school."

Bonnie returned. "I know, this moment is still surreal for me, even though I already prepared for it."

Damon said. "I see what you mean, time really flies by. She was just a kid, and now she is eighteen."

"Right. It just seems like yesterday when I was holding her in my arms. Days after she was born." Bonnie's heart warmed at the memory.

"A time which will be forever etched in my memory and will always be one of the best highlights of my life." Damon stated with a twinkle in his eye. The night that Autumn was born was still fresh in his mind. Even though that was eighteen years ago. How he had helped birthed his daughter, with the assistance of Stefan and Caroline.

Something of beauty and importance, that had come from an ugly situation. After learning that his pregnant fiancee had been kidnapped, by a bitter, crazed Enzo. And how he had rescued her just in time, the stress of the situation had caused Bonnie to go into labor early. But, it all turned out right. As they had a healthy baby girl, who had a happy childhood and now was a young adult graduating.

Bonnie gave her husband a loving smile in response.

"We did good with her, didn't we." Damon added.

"Yeah, we did more than good. We did a spectacular job with our baby girl." Bonnie agreed with enthusiasm.

And his wife was more than correct. From since she was an infant, growing into a toddler, growing into a young child, growing into a preteen, to her teens. The two of them had done a spectacular job with parenting and raising Autumn Shelia Bennett-Salvatore. His fatherly love for his daughter was rock solid and strong.

Ever since she was born, Autumn had changed his life and his ways. He had given up a lot of what he did before and the life that he used to live, for the sake of being a devoted husband to his wife Bonnie and a father to their child. Personality wise, he was still the same Damon which he had always been.

But, a lot of the reckless, impulsive, dangerous things that he had done before he no longer did. The man that he was, the one that went out, committing terrible acts of murdering and hurting people, just for the sake of murdering and hurting people. That part of Damon was long put behind him. He was ashamed and had remorse for some of the bad acts that he had committed in his past. And once he had fallen in love with Bonnie, he was determined to put that man behind him and never return to doing those acts again.

Bonnie inspired him to be a better man, but he had also learned that for himself, that he should and wanted to learn to be a better man. To be a better brother to Stefan and to not repeat the same mistakes and misdeeds that ended up hurting the people that he cared about in the past. When his daughter was born it sealed his goals of wanting to be a better person. Realizing that he couldn't do some of the acts that he used to do, if he wanted to set an example for her on how she should behave in life. He knew that making the same careless, reckless decisions that he used to, would make him a bad father to Autumn.

And also knew that killing unwarranted the way that he used to, would just bring unnecessary, and potential danger into her life, if he had crossed the wrong person or made an enemy. So, he left that part of himself behind him. And he hadn't turned back to it for many, many years. His rule was that he wouldn't kill unless it was for the self defense of his wife, his child, or his brother and loved ones. He had stuck by that rule for two decades now, the two decades that he had now been with Bonnie and the eighteen years that he they had raised Autumn together.

In fact, Damon didn't even recall the last time that he had to kill. The last person that he killed was Enzo, after Enzo had made a heinous plan to fake Bonnie's death. Enzo had faked her death, then kidnapped her. Taking Bonnie away to try and force her to live a life with him. Damon was always thankful that he caught onto Enzo's plan before it was too late, and he lost Bonnie forever.

Enzo had placed Bonnie's life and the life of their baby, who was still unborn at the time in danger. So, Damon took it into his hands and ended Enzo's life, and was still glad that he did that. However, ever since then he hadn't killed. And that was mostly due to the fact that his life in California with Bonnie had been majorly peaceful over the last couple of decades. There wasn't many threats that arrived, where they were put in danger or had to worry about their life and well being.

Damon was very grateful for that, as there was a time in Mystic Falls, Virginia that the gang couldn't hardly go a month without a threat coming into town. Or a dangerous foe arriving and threatening their lives, making them have to defend themselves and find a way out of it.

He knew that Bonnie was even more grateful for the peace. She had been the hardest impacted by all of the threats that came to Mystic Falls. And if was often her, putting herself on the line to solve the problems and to save the day. Which resulted in repeated pain and suffering for her, and her losing her life a couple of times.

She had no longer needed to have to come up with spells or magic to save the day. No longer needed to have to worry about putting herself on the line. And if anyone deserved a life of peace and happiness, after all of the drama of Mystic Falls. Damon thought that Bonnie deserved and earned it the most.

There was time in his life of living over 120+ years on the earth where he couldn't imagine settling down with a woman and getting married. And where he definitely wouldn't have imagined himself ever being a father. There was a time where he would laugh at the thought of getting married, the time where he had enjoyed sleeping around with many women. And if anyone had told him that he was going to be a father to a child. He would have told that person, that he or she was crazy. That a vampire couldn't procreate and he would cringe at the thought of becoming a father.

Now, in the present day, he couldn't imagine any other life than the one in which he was currently living. He couldn't imagine being with any other woman over Bonnie. And couldn't imagine how much he would be missing out on, if he never became a Dad to his princess hybrid. He was greatly attached to the life that he now had. And cherished the family that he had with his wife and the child that he had with her. He cherished each and everyday that he had with them. And would never go back to his old life, even if someone offered him a billion dollars for his current life to be erased away.

He had watched Autumn grow. And she developed into a witch/vampire hybrid that had skills and abilities that no other witch or vampire had, had. Autumn's unique hybrid trait had given her some immunities that other vampires didn't have. She still had some the typical vulnerabilities that all vampires had. Such as she could get burned in the sunlight, not to the point of killing her. But, to the point where it would burn her skin and flesh badly and disable her for a brief moment. Which was why she worn a daylight ring that her mother had made for her, around her thumb.

And she needed permission to get invited into a human household, like most vampires did. But, the witch side of her, protected her from vervain, and from regular stakes. Meaning she couldn't get killed by stakes like most vampires could be. And she was even invisible against the white oak stake, which could kill Klaus and the rest of the originals. Him and Bonnie had learned that their hybrid child would be much harder to kill than most vampires and supernaturals. And was told by the midwife witch, that there was a weapon somewhere, even rarer than the white oak stake, which was the only thing that could really end her life for good.

Even though they as parents wished that there wasn't any weapon that could harm their child. They knew that in the supernatural world, nature always had to create a balance. And that no matter what the force or how strong and powerful that it as, there was always another force which had the source to be able to take a powerful being down. So, to counter this and to make sure that Autumn was protected from any enemy that might eventually want to do her serious harm. Damon and Bonnie had found out what this weapon was, and they went around collecting the weapon that was so rare, that it was only a handful of them around the world.

And they gathered up all of this weapons. Bonnie had tried to destroy them with her magic, but she couldn't. So as a backup plan, the two of them had hidden the weapons in a super secret location and locked them up. And Bonnie had sealed and cloaked the place with her magic.

Added to that, because she was a witch with the abilities of a vampire. The limits to how much magic she could contain and use within her body were much higher than a normal witch. Normal witches had limits to how much magic that their body could use and absorbed. Because most witches bodies were as fragile as the human body was. And the human body had it's limits to what it could take. So, a witch going over his or her's power limit and using too much magic at one time, could result in serious bodily harm for that witch or even death. It was for that very reason, where early on in her life, Bonnie had gotten nose bleeds if her magic overtook her. Even though she didn't have them anymore.

But, Bonnie's daughter didn't have that issue. Because of how vampires could heal themselves within the blink of an eye and Autumn's body had the advantage of vampire healing. She could contain and do much more magic than what a normal witch could do, without having to worry about the strain on her body. The limits of magic that Autumn could use was unlimited. And the potential to how powerful the hybrid could become was as big as the universe itself.

Both her vampire and witch side fed off of each other, and each benefited the other side. She was fifty times, stronger, faster, and more agile than what a normal vampire was. And could easily out strength and outrace the average vampire, without breaking a sweat. She was also one hundred times more powerful in her magic than the average witch was. And the majority of witches couldn't be a match for her. Especially considering that she had Bennett blood running through her veins.

The combination of this special breed of witch/vampire that she was, had Autumn the most powerful supernatural force that had ever walked the face of the earth in thousand of years. Even at just eighteen years old. Although she hadn't come close yet to tapping into the full force of her powers, because nothing had come up which required her to use them. And she had learned not to become to reckless or careless with her powers.

Because of this the young Bennett-Salvatore had gotten quite a reputation in the supernatural world, for those who were aware of her. Most were amazed by how a vampire and a witch were able to create a child. And were in awe in how strong she could really become. And because of this, the Salvatore family was respected among many.

Autumn ate both human foods and drinks, as well as drunk human blood from blood bags. As she needed both human food and blood for the nutrition of her body. And she had developed personality traits from both of her parents. She had some of the cocky, arrogant, snarky, mannerisms and ways of her Dad. While also having Damon's determination to do anything to protect her family and friends and those that she cared for. And she had his traits of being devoted to the people that she cared for and loved strongly like he did. As well as some of his other positive traits.

As far as her the personality traits in which she received from her mom. Autumn got Bonnie's strong willed traits and attitude. She was fierce and loyal, just like her Mom was. And took in the compassion and the loving heart that her mom had. As well as having Bonnie's empathy to care about what others were growing through. Even though Autumn mainly cared about her circle of family and friends that she knew. She did have empathy for those who she didn't know, who might be going through a tough time.

All in all, getting these traits from both parents made Autumn a well balanced person, emotional and mental wise. One who had the heart of her dad and the courage of her mom. One who was taught to know right from wrong, to be loyal to her friends and family. And to stand up and fight for what she believed in and to value herself and what she had.

That's why it was very correct that he and Bonnie had done a wonderful job in raising Autumn to be the fine young women that she was today. And that showed in how she was graduating on this day and would show in the accomplishments that she would no doubt have in the future.

Damon's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Autumn's full name being announced for her to receive her Diploma.

At that both parents got to their feet and began clapping and cheering loudly.

"Yes, way to go Autumn!" Bonnie cheered as she snapped a picture of with her cell phone of her daughter getting her diploma handed to her.

"Yeah, that's our kid!" Damon whistled with two thumbs up.

Hearing her parents, from the stage Autumn turned to them and gave them a thumbs up with a wink.

The graduation ceremony went on for a while longer, as the rest of the class received their diplomas. Then it was over and people began to scatter. Some going directly to the parking lot and to their cars to leave. Others lingering around to greet each other and to meet up with their family. As graduating students went to see their parents and family who have attended the event.

Damon and Bonnie were one of the ones who lingered around and waited to see their daughter. Who had grown and aged like the normal human child did. From since she was born, to through her childhood and teen years. But, now at eighteen, Autumn wouldn't age anymore and physically would forever have the youthful look that she currently had.

As they were told that her immortality side would kick in was she was eighteen. And that she was now immortal and would not age. By human terms she would be getting older with each passing year. But, by supernatural terms, due to her vampire side. She wouldn't physically age and would always be eighteen.

For this reason combined with the fact that Damon was a vampire, who was immortal and wouldn't age. Bonnie didn't want to be burdened with the possibility of her having the disadvantage of aging and growing old, while her husband and child stayed young. She didn't want to grow off old age and die of old age, leaving her family behind. And also knew that it would be difficult on both Damon and Autumn if they had to watch her grow old and eventually die. Knowing that they were immortals who got to live on forever. And ever since she gained this family, she had fallen in love with the family life. She was too attached to it to let it go, and even though living for 70, 80, 90 years was a long time to live in human terms. It was barely anything in supernatural terms, where immortals could live for hundreds, even thousands of years.

Bonnie didn't want to have to face leaving her family behind and she knew that they didn't want to lose her either. So, she searched for ways were she could greatly reduce the rate of her aging, extent her life, and to try to become immortal. And she thankfully found a way for that to succeed. When Autumn was three years old, she had found a routine which would turn her into an immortal witch. This routine was difficult to pull off and it took her weeks of studying before she could master it. She did the routine and it worked, allowing her to become an immortal witch. She was so overwhelmed when she found out the results.

Although she knew that Damon would have loved her until the end, if she had aged and died. She could tell how thrilled and happy he was that she was now immortal like he was. He told her that he would spend the next thousand years by her side if he could. And she looked as young as she did on the day that she gave birth to Autumn, even though that was eighteen years ago.

Bonnie put all of her focus into being a dedicated wife to her husband. Loving Damon today, as much as she did when she realized that she was in love with him all of those years ago. And the two of them still let each other know everyday how much they loved each other. Bonnie's first priority was being the most loving and caring mother to Autumn that she could be. Being there to watch over her child, making sure that she was there through all of Autumn's key and special moments throughout her childhood. Being there to comfort her, when she needed to be comforted. Teaching her all that she knew about being a woman and a witch.

The mother-child connection that she shared with Autumn was so strong that it couldn't be broken. Autumn was her most precious thing in life and she spend everything looking after her child and taking care of her. Bonnie adored her daughter, she was still very much in love with her husband and she was the most content and happy that she had ever been in life. It was as perfect of a life that anyone could get. And a life with her family that she wanted to have forever. Which was why she knew that her decision to become immortal was for the best of them all.

Autumn approached her parents, wearing her graduation gown. Autumn's physical appearance was clear evidence that she was blessed with the genes of her two good looking parents. Autumn Bennett-Salvatore had developed into an extremely attractive young woman. She was around the same height as Bonnie was, and was also petite look her mother. The midnight black hair that she had gotten from Damon, was in natural wavy curls, these wavy curls were long and fell over her shoulders and flowed a little ways down her back.

Her skin was a smooth, flawless brown, just a shade lighter than Bonnie's was. She had her mother's mouth and nose. And had the same icy blue eyes that she gotten from Damon, with the exception that her icy blues, were softer and more feminine. And her icy blue eyes were a striking contrast against her brown skin. Autumn was incredibly beautiful and very stunning. She was such a beauty, that she turned the heads of young men wherever she went. However, as attractive as she was, Autumn wasn't one who really focused on her looks and was more so modest about them.

Autumn stopped before her parents. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. Glad that you're here."

Bonnie said. "Now, you know that we wouldn't miss this day for the world."

"Right, we wouldn't miss this day for the world, little princess." Damon added.

"Dad." Autumn playfully hunched her shoulders. "I turned eighteen last month, You don't have to call me your little princess anymore."

"Nonsense, you know that you'll always be my little princess!" Damon exclaimed.

Autumn grinned. "Well, I guess that I can live with that."

Bonnie sighed. "This is such a great day for you, congratulations on graduating."

Autumn returned. "Thanks, all of the hard work at school and those endless hours of studying certainly made together worth it."

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Are you alright?" Damon glanced sideways at his wife.

"Yeah, are you alright there?" Autumn furrowed her brows.

"I'm fine. These are tears of joy. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today." Bonnie sniffed.

Damon exchanged a knowing amused look with Autumn.

Bonnie got out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "Sorry, I just can't help it. One day you were this little girl around only as tall as my knees and now you're all grown up. You know what they say about your child growing and being around your heart."

"Aw, Mom you're so sweet." Autumn sincerely stated and leaned forward giving her mother a hug.

"Both of us are proud of you, you've earned this day." Damon directed.

"Thanks, Dad. I owe it to having awesome, kickass parents." Autumn returned.

"Your mother and I are kickass indeed." Damon smirked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Since you've graduated from high school, your next step is college."

Autumn nodded. "Correct, I'm going to USC. The University of Southern California so that I can get my job in video game designing one day."

Bonnie assured. "You'll get it and be a excellent video game designer."

"I sure do hope so. I hope to work for one of the best video gaming companies out there. And design the next generation of games. Maybe even start my own company eventually." Autumn mumbled.

"You'll get it done and the good part about you going to college, besides earning the education for the career that you want, is that you'll be close by." Damon mentioned.

"Meaning it won't be far for us to come to campus and visit you. Or you'll be able come back home in between breaks or on the weekends, if you want to. Since the drive isn't that far." Bonnie agreed.

"USC is one of the best colleges to go to, which is why I picked it. But, it being close to home is a bonus." Autumn commented.

Bonnie went. "Well, I hope that you will have fun once you go to USC."

Autumn said. "I'll have all of the fun that I can once I get there. However that won't be until next fall. Until then I'm going to be spending these next upcoming months, enjoying summer."

Damon gave his child a single nod. "You enjoy the summer as much as you want to, little princess."

"I will, Dad." Autumn confirmed.

Just then from across the school yard a tall handsome male waved over in their direction. Autumn signaled back to him to let him know that she had seen him.

"Oh, yeah I meant to tell your that Tristan and I have to run to the store to grab somethings for later on." Autumn told her parents.

Tristan was also eighteen olds, and was born two and a half months after Autumn was. Meaning that Tristan was in the same class that she was in and had also graduated on that day.

As it turned out, Trevor and Bailey. The werewolf couple that Damon and Bonnie had met on the road trip. And the couple that they were neighbors with once they moved to California, had succeeded in their quest to get pregnant and had Tristian as a result.

Damon and Bonnie continued to be close friends with Trevor and Bailey throughout the years and they were still neighbors. As a result of this Autumn and Tristan had known each other since they were toddlers and since then had grown up as childhood friends and were very tight friends. Their friendship had eventually grown so much that for the past five months, Autumn had started to date Tristan.

Which Bonnie found sweet and Damon approved of, because he had witnessed Tristian being a good friend to his daughter throughout her childhood.

"Okay, you go right ahead with him, we have to get back to make the last preparations for the graduation party that we'll be having at him in two hours." Bonnie returned.

"Right, that's what Tristan and I wanted to go to the store for, just picking up a few more snacks and drinks for that party." Autumn said. As the graduation party was being thrown for her, but Tristian, his parents and some of her other closest friends would be attending.

"That's fine." Damon put in.

Autumn returned. "Cool, I'll see you guys later then."

With that she jogged across the school yard to meet up with Tristan and he steered her towards his truck that was parked in the parking lot.

Damon wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Let's go home and make sure that our little princess has one hell of a graduation party."

Bonnie smiled at her husband. "Now, that a challenge that I am up for!"

The happily married couple went out and prepared to throw their daughter a graduation party.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **So I decided to write another Bamon related story. I just can't help myself when it comes to this ship.**

 **Tristan is played by Garrett Hedlund and his appearance is based off of his hair style and facial hair that he has in the Kings of Leon Music video called 'Beautiful war'. Please do a search for this on youtube and get a quick glance at it in order to get a picture of how Tristan looks.**

 **And please leave feedback. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


End file.
